1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to a connector which is assembled from a plurality of cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Federal and state laws regulate the type of battery plug and receptacle which is acceptable for underground coal mine vehicles. Federal laws presently require only two contacts, positive and negative, between the battery and the underground machine. Some state laws such as Pennsylvania, however require a minimum of four contacts, positive, negative, frame ground, and fault detection between the battery and the underground machine. In prior art plugs and receptacles the contacts have been molded a single piece. Anderson Power Products, 145 Newton Street, Boston, Mass. 02135 produces a battery connector which is exemplary of this prior art. The metal housing for the disclosed plug and receptacle are similar to housings which are presently in use.